


Not So Bad

by CatFrick



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mention of sex, One-Shot, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is excited to meet his new room mate, only to open the door and get a face full of dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm pretty new to this, so I'm starting off small. Please let me know if you liked it! Enjoy!

First impressions are important right? Ross had psyched himself up, ready to meet his new roommate. It had to be perfect. Chill but not lazy, interesting but not annoying. Aw man, he really hoped his room mate liked drawing. They could give each other tips and critique… if not, hey, they could still find common ground!  
First impressions are everything which is why Ross didn’t expect to open his dorm room to find some scraggly guy jerking off on the couch while Metallica blasted from a radio. Okay, forget first impressions. In fact, push first impressions out of your mind, back to the chamber of no return. Jesus fu-  
As it turns out, this asshole really likes music. And dear god it’s like he’s stuck in the 90s. Think of every shitty 90s rock metal band ever, and Ross could bet that this guy loves them. After the third hour of Nirvana on repeat Ross finally decided fuck it and went to give his roomie a piece of his mind. So as Ross stormed into his room, ready to cuss a bitch out, he was surprised to find the guy passed out on a bean bag. Ross just stared for a bit, then deciding to be the bigger man, he simply turned down the music.  
…..now that his dick wasn’t out, this guy didn’t look too douchy. In fact, he looked kinda sweet. Feeling sappy, Ross covered the guy with a blanket and went back to his own room. Well….. maybe this would be okay after all.  
Sexbang. Sex. Bang. Just when Ross decided to give this guy a chance, he introduces himself as Danny fucking Sexbang. Any previous shred of respect was tossed out the window. He seems so happy with himself too. With that big goofy grin and those bright shiny eyes—  
Anyways. After the terrible conversation of Ross explaining he’s from Australia, and Danny asking if he ‘likes it from down unda’ if you know what I mean’. Ross officially avoided him like the plague. The bad thing is, the more time Ross spent away from this guy, the more he convinced himself that Danny wasn’t that bad. That is, until they talked again. Ross’ belief that Mr. Sexbang is literal scum would just be renewed.  
The sound of creaking beds and moaning girls could never be drowned out. No matter how loud the music was, or how tight the headphones were, Ross could always vividly hear every orgasm groan and ‘fuck yeah you like that?’. There was no stopping it.   
The fact that his room mate was having loud sex wasn’t the real problem though. Ross would deny this, but he knew deep down, the only reason he got so mad, was because of the flush that would creep up on his cheeks every time he heard Dan nut in some chick. Or the tightness in his jeans whenever Danny would get particularly vocal. Okay yeah, he swung both ways. But not for fucking Danny Sexbang. Ross hand standards. And those standards included being a normal human being.  
Ross knew he was in too deep when he accidentally moaned out Danny’s name while he touched himself. Luckily enough, the shit head wasn’t home, but jesus, Ross pretty much scarred himself for life.  
The incident was enough to commit Ross to hand job abstinence until he could get these feelings in check.  
….okay, so maybe he isn’t that bad. Ross had invited over his friend Arin to work on a project together. Since he was honesty expecting Dan to tease his dorky friend, Ross was more than surprised to find out that Danny and Arin actually already knew each other. To make things worse, they were actually best friends. Ross spent the rest of the night annoyed as the two talked about video games. There were many times where Ross was tempted to join in, but no. He refuses to give into the charm of Daniel Avidan Sexbang.  
Things started getting… strange. It all started when Ross was trying to sleep one night, and he heard muffled sounds from Danny’s room. Danny was alone tonight, Ross knew this much. The guy had been in a weird mood all day. He avoided Ross and stayed in his room. He’s pretty sure that Danny was even on the phone with Arin at one point. Needless to say, Ross was weirded out. But he had never been as weirded out as he is now. The muffled groans and gasps coming from Danny’s room were unmistakable. He was masturbating. Jerking it, if you will. But that wasn’t the strange part. It was the fact that Danny was trying to hide it that confused the Aussie.  
Danny has no shame. Absolutely zero shame. Normally Ross would have to smother his ears with pillows, or loudly listen to music to drown out the older man’s moans. But not tonight. It was almost as if Danny didn’t want Ross to hear. Which of course, made him determined to listen in.   
Ross pressed his ear close to the conjoined wall between their rooms. For the most part it was normal. Music played quietly, overpowering most of Danny’s sounds. Ross was about to just go back to bed, feeling creepy enough as it is, when something made him freeze.  
‘R-Ross…… fuck..’  
No way. No fucking way. He’s just tired, just imagining things. There’s no way Danny said his name while jerking off. There’s no way in hell.   
… on the other hand, it would explain a lot. Like why Danny’s been avoiding him (not that he minded), and why his face would turn red whenever he touched the Aussie. Holy shit. Danny Sexbang has a school girl crush on him. A blushy, mumbling, ‘senpai looked at me’ school girl crush. Ross grinned from ear to ear. He was so going to use this to his advantage.  
For the next week, Ross made it his duty to make Danny’s life a living hell. He would walk around shirtless, with the excuse that his clothes were dirty, and he’d even use the classic ‘oops I dropped my pen’ excuse where he’d bend over to show off his ass to Danny. At first, he was worried that it wouldn’t work, but the way that Danny would clear his throat and excuse himself stopped all of Ross’ worries. He was affecting Danny. Big time.   
This went on for about a week. Ross being the sultry seductress he was born to be, and Danny excusing himself to wank in his room. Soon enough, it became boring to Ross, so he decided to take it to the next level. Let’s make Danny jealous. It started with girls. Some hot chick from a bar, that cute girl from his science class… and they would be loud. Specifically as revenge for all of those nights he was noisy.  
The older man was.. okay with this. His expression was always unreadable when Ross brought girls over. A strange mix of sadness, anger, lust and annoyance. He never said anything though. He just went to his room and listened to music.  
Everything got real when Ross brought over a guy. At first Danny was convinced that they were just gonna play video games or something, but when he saw them sneak a chaste kiss as they retired to Ross’ room.  
Danny’s eyes widened at his jaw dropped. Holy shit. Ross liked dick. From the sounds that came from his room later that night, he really liked dick.   
He had to say something to Ross. Just, act casual, bring it up in conversation…  
Or at least, that was the plan. Yet somehow, here they were.  
Danny had Ross pinned to the wall, looming over him. Ross’ eyes were wide. He was convinced that Danny was going to kick his ass, so when the older man’s lips mashed against his own, he was more than a little surprised. His first instinct was to melt into the kiss, moving against Dan. But he had to be smart about this. He shoved Danny back.  
“What the fuck dude?” Ross panted, trying to catch his breath.  
“Fuck Ross, don’t play around.” Danny groaned, resting his forehead against the wall.  
Ross’ eyes widened as what exactly happened set in. “You totally like me. You want to bone me! I knew it!”   
“Wait, you knew it? What do you mean—?” Danny’s eyes widened.  
“I heard you. You said my name while wanking. You suck at being quiet.” The Aussie grinned.  
“You…” Dan cleared his throat. “Don’t seem too upset about it….”  
“Why would I be upset? I.. uh, I really like you too.”  
Danny grinned back, picking up Ross bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom. They got noise complaints the next day from their neighbors. Maybe listening to old bands and messing around all day wouldn’t be so bad...


End file.
